A pressure sensing technology is a technology capable of detecting an external force, and has been used in fields of industrial control, medical, etc. for a long time. Currently, many manufacturers are seeking for an appropriate solution to achieve a pressure sensing touch control in a display field (in particular, in a mobile phone or flat panel display field), because displays with a pressure sensing touch control function can make users get a better human-computer interaction experience.
However, the displays with the pressure sensing touch control function in the prior art mostly achieve the pressure sensing touch control function thereof by providing a pressure sensing touch control mechanism additionally in a backlight portion of the display (e.g., liquid crystal display) or a middle-frame portion of the display (e.g., mobile phone), and this design needs to modify a structure of the display itself, and when assembling the pressure sensing touch control mechanism in the display, since there is a large assembly tolerance, a pressure sensing accuracy of the pressure sensing touch control mechanism is limited significantly; and in addition, this design makes the display to achieve the pressure sensing touch control with a relatively high cost, which is harmful to rapidly and widely spread the pressure sensing touch control in the display field.